


Bruises

by oh2hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism, assplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean felt the (pretty much only) downsides of having a brother with a huge dick and pretty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fucking while leaning against the side of the Impala was now on Dean's sex not-to-do list. It was a very short list, but it was there nonetheless. It got there by Sam, being the horny fucker he is, just not being able to wait five more seconds. Sam had Dean up against the passenger side of the car on the side of some boring ass highway with his cock balls deep in Dean's ass, pounding hard, with Dean's legs around his waist. Of course, Dean hadn't given two shits at the time cause I mean, come on, who really would have? He didn't notice the pain across his shoulders until they both had calmed down a bit. They were back on the road, Sam asleep on the other side of the car, when Dean felt the dull ache. He'd taken plenty of hits that weekend, and was sitting there trying to figure out just exactly when that particular wound happened when he realized. Fucking Sam. He chuckled a bit at his own joke.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean could hardly fucking walk. Who fucking knew his "little" fucking brother would be hung like a god damned horse!? He somehow got himself off the bed, scooting sideways and falling off in a very manly way, before Sam woke up. "'S matter?" He slurred, voice still thick with sleep.  
"I think your cock fucking broke me asshole," Dean shot back.  
"I broke your asshole, or you're calling me one?" Sam's voice was muffled, and turning back Dean saw that his head was tucked under his arm. Waddling to the bathroom, Dean huffed. He threw the last word over his shoulder right before he closed the bathroom door: "Both!"  
(But hey, he kinda liked it.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sam?" Dean's voice cracked as his wrecked throat tried to push the word past his throat.  
"Mmm?" Came the half-asleep reply from somewhere beind him. He felt it rumble against his back more than he heard it.  
"I'm never letting you fuck my throat again."  
"Mmm."

 

(The threat didn't last long, he did it again a few hours later.)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean looked in the mirror and mulled over the fact that, though being able to be manhandled by one of the strongest most gorgeous people in the whole damn universe was pretty damn sexy, he didn't know if his body (ego) could take it. His ass was fucking sore (totally worth it), he was pretty sure he threw his back out (also totally, totally worth it), and might have broken his finger (totally unrelated but he felt like he should throw that in anyways), and he had the biggest god damned hickey on the side of his neck. He tried pulling his collar up, but it didn't even cover a little bit of it.  
"God, I'm so gonna kill him," Dean muttered to himself, pushing lightly on the bruise. Turning sharply and pushing through the door, Dean prepared himself to go off on Sam for the stupid mark. He was so totally gonna do it. Totally. Right after he gave Sam one right back. Totally fair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam was complaining, saying that so what if it was a teensy tiny little chip of paint off the front left bumper of the car, it wasn't such a god damned big deal! He should have learned by now that any injury to Baby was an injury to Dean, and Dean took it personally. So what if he got it while he was coming down his brother's throat, it wasn't the point! He would have seen the douchebag backing up too close to his Baby if it wasn't for the fact that Sam had been doing some very, very interesting things with his tongue down there at the time. And he totally, totally would have seen the fucker's license plate if his stupid brother hadn't decided to take that time to suck on his balls. He also would have definitely had the time to at least go after the guy if his brother hadn't started stroking him hard then. Dean likes to think he would have caught up to the guy if Sam hadn't chosen that moment to make Dean come all over his face...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote these little bits a couple years ago and wanted to expand on them a little... so here you go!

Dean was laying on the bed face down, his bare shoulders aching with sore muscles and faded bruises. Sam was in a different town for a couple days as Dean was kinda sorta wanted by the FBI at the moment and for some reason they decided to swarm the town this week. Dean was pissed at first, adamant that Sam would NOT go by himself because he needs his big brother to watch out for him. Sam finally convinced him when he grabbed Dean by the shoulders, shook him, and said "They don't know my face yet, and if you're in jail we can't do -" one hand reached back and pressed between Dean's shoulder blades " - _this _"__

__That shut Dean up pretty quick._ _

__Remembering this, Dean smiled and wiggled himself down further into the scratchy motel bed. Although he would never admit this to anyone, he had one of Sam's soft, worn flannels under his chin and pressed to his face where he could smell his little brother every time he inhaled. His train of thought drifted back to those bruises on his back, now a healthy yellow/green color with one more pool of purple where one of the bruises was still settling. He pulled Sam's flannel over his exposed shoulders, grinning again at the sharp contrast of the soft fabric and the solid sting of the metal that created those marks._ _

__Well. It wasn't all Baby's fault... Sam kinda had something to do with it too. The fuckin' horndog. Sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on the plush pink, Dean remembered the way Sam had teased and teased Dean before Dean finally gave in. They were on the road to who-knows-where, running from who-knows-what (Hint: They Knew What) when Sam's huge paw of a hand found it's way across the front seat and into Dean's lap. It started with him just resting it there, thumb absentmindedly rubbing the inside of Dean's thigh, about halfway down to his knee. After that, his thumb crept up a few inches, and rested there for another while, repeating the whole rubbing thing._ _

__In the scratchy bed Dean reached his hand down between his body and the motel sheets, feeling just about right where Sam put his hand next, and how hard Dean was now thinking about it._ _

__Sam had slowly worked his way all the way up Dean's leg, the four fingers of his hand massaging Dean's balls through his jeans where he had spread his legs for better access. Sam's thumb was rubbing circles above that, somehow working down Dean's zipper without him even realizing it. He hadn't said anything to Sam, he'd been pissed for God knows why, and only acknowledged him by spreading his legs even further and scooting his hips forward, one arm out the window, and one on the steering wheel, all while stonily staring straight ahead, jaw locked. Sam had wormed his way into Dean's zipper with his thumb and was rubbing the base of his dick, now hard and pressing tightly against the denim fabric, all the while never stopping his other fingers._ _

__Dean had his hand in his underwear now, cradling and rolling his balls, lightly flexing his asscheeks to get just that tiny bit of maddening friction. He considered calling Sammy but he knew that he was working and Dean didn't want him to get distracted and get hurt._ _

__By this point Sam had gotten the button of Dean's loose jeans undone and was playing with his cock through his underwear, sliding his hand up and down the length, reaching around underneath to rub his balls periodically. All of this had taken place over about 20 minutes so by this point Dean was leaking, getting wet for his little brother. When Sam's long fingers brushed over the head of Dean's dick he finally couldn't handle it anymore and let a breathy " _Sammy _..." through the screen of his teeth. In Dean's opinion it had taken Sam about negative four seconds to scoot across the bench seat of the impala and latch his lips onto the side of Dean's neck. He was just kissing lightly, not leaving any marks. He and Sam still had the "no hickeys above the collar" rule at this point too.___ _

____Dean rolled his face more into Sam's flannel, breathing in his scent open-mouthed. He had his hand on himself now, one hand holding down the elastic of his underwear, the other slowly stroking from base to tip, base to tip. The head of his cock bumped the sheets underneath him with each stroke towards the base of his dick, creating a small, slick puddle of precum to spread with each movement. He started moving his hips a little again so he could make sure to rub through the little puddle, creating a maddening not-quite-enough slick friction._ _ _ _

____"C'mon baby, pull over..." Sam was still stroking Dean through his underwear, the heat of Sam's hand blocked by the infuriating strip of fabric.  
"Sam, we're on the highway. What if somebody drives by?" Dean's voice absolutely did not raise an octave on the second sentence because of the thought of somebody driving by and seeing his little brother balls deep in him. It was the way Sam slid his index finger over Dean's slit, feeling the wet through the fabric and moaning softly in his ear. It was not both. Neither. Okay maybe a little both. But mainly the finger thing.... Mainly the finger thing.  
"It's dark, and you know you'd love it if somebody caught you being a good little slut for your brother. Wouldn't you?" At "slut" the wheels of the impala were crunching the gravel on the side of the empty highway._ _ _ _

____Dean let out a loud moan, a soft "fuck" following briefly after - both muffled by Sam's flannel. The hand that had been holding down the elastic of his underwear was now behind him, it's fingers toying with his taint and puckered asshole. He pushed his underwear down to his knees and propped himself up a little more. He pulled one asscheek out of the way with the hand that was just on his cock and the other playing with the soft ring of muscle. Now he had easier access to his ass but the only thing on his cock was the slick-scratch of the sheets underneath him teasing the head._ _ _ _

____Sam had pulled Dean out of the car so they were leaning up against the side of the impala, Dean 's shoulders pressed into the metal above the window. The shoulder of the highway was at a little bit of an angle so Sam was further down the hill. They were just about level here. Sam barely waited for Dean to kiss him once before he pulled his own cock out and pushed Dean on his knees.  
"Get it nice and wet for me, baby. Gonna slide right in your pretty pink asshole 'cause you get so happy when I let you suck on it." Sam grabbed the back of Dean's head with one hand and widened his stance. "Go on, big brother. Suck my cock."  
Dean had swallowed Sam's cock in one go, not caring that every time he did this he got the worst sore throat after. He loved it and loved the way he could make Sam fall apart like this._ _ _ _

____Dean brought the hand playing with his hole up to his mouth and sucked on his first two fingers, fucking his mouth with them and getting them nice and wet. When he pushed them back to his asshole it gave almost immediately and he pushed himself in knuckle deep with both fingers. He whined and bit down on the shirt underneath him, the pain shooting down his legs and the sides of his torso at the invasion, but he just kept working himself open, panting and whining and squirming. The head of his dick still bumped the bedsheet, the sweet scrape sending sparks up and down his spine._ _ _ _

____Dean choked on his little brother's cock, spitting up more saliva before he was pulled back and up by his hair, Sam's other hand pushing down Dean's jeans in the process. With little warning Sam stuck his fingers in Dean's mouth, gathering more spit, before he pressed one against Dean's asshole, the muscle relaxing freely in Dean's excitement. Sam had kicked his legs apart, but when Dean was nice and stretched open he pulled Dean's legs up for him to wrap them around his waist. From there he pressed the head of his cock against Dean's hole and pushed all the way in, without stopping. Dean was squirming and panting in Sam's arms, trying to push down on Sam's cock and also overtaken by the pleasure he got from how much it hurt. He grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and whispered into his ear. "C'mon Sammy, c'mon Sammy... Fuck me, c'mon. I don't care if it hurts Sammy, please. I need you inside of me now. Please, please, please." He chanted please until Sam was balls deep in Dean, Dean's head thrown back and hips rolling as much as he could._ _ _ _

____Dean had both of his fingers down to the hilt in his ass and started fucking himself, slow at first but gathering speed. He started to fuck back onto his fingers, arching his back to slide his cock against the bed more and more as he added a third finger to the first two. He was panting, moans accompanying both the sharp inhales and softer exhales._ _ _ _

____After a time Sam pinned Dean against the car with his whole body weight, not letting him move. He widened his legs again and squatted a little as he pulled his cock all the way out of Dean, just the tip resting inside of him before he slammed back inside, eliciting a sharp, surprised moan from his older brother. He did this a couple more times, agonizingly slowly, before picking up the pace. Sam still had his knees bent, teeth sunk into the front of Dean's shoulder hard enough that he tasted blood, and one hand bracing himself against the Impala as he fucked Dean senseless, rocking the car with each thrust. Dean was off somewhere else, blabbering nonsense mixed with "Fuck me Sammy, fuck me!" and scratching his blunt nails across Sam's back. Sam started to lift Dean up every time he pulled out, yanking him back down when he trust back in and by the sounds of it had found the sweet spot. With every thrust back in Dean whimpered soft "oh, oh, oh!"s and was slicking the skin to t-shirt contact between his cock and Sam's torso with the precum now pumping out of the head._ _ _ _

____Dean had found the tip of that same sweet spot from where he was on the bed, but his fingers were just long enough to feel the edge and make him all the more desperate. He pulled his fingers out and hooked them down from the first knuckle on the rim of his asshole, pulling and stretching it as he arched his back more and fucked the sheets of his bed. The once small puddle of precum was growing and slicking the length of his cock with each thrust, now more of just a desperate humping because his hips never lifted off the bed._ _ _ _

____Sam removed his teeth from Dean's shoulder to lean up and growl in his ear. "Gonna cum, baby? Gonna cum right on my big cock while I fuck you right where anybody could see? Gonna show whoever's watching how good of a little slut you are for me? Show them that you belong to me?"  
Dean's moans started getting more high pitched as he came, cum shooting up and soaking Sam's shirt and chest as his ass constricted around Sam's cock, the tightness becoming dizzying, but Sam didn't slow. He dragged out Dean's orgasm as he mercilessly fucked the older man's ass, hitting that sweet spot each time and pulling his pleasure out to pain as Sam came soon after. He thrusted small and short into Dean's ass, filling his brother with his cum until his legs were shaking and Dean was trying to push him away. Sam pulled out, but immediately replaced his half-limp cock with one of his long fingers._ _ _ _

____Dean came dirty, almost yelling into Sam's flannel as he moaned "Oh fuck, fuck yeah Sammy. Make me cum Sammy..". He kept moving his hips, stuttering and jerking in his own puddle of cum to milk out any last drop he could as he quivered._ _ _ _

____"Want you to keep my cum in you, baby. Wanna know that you'll be thinking of my cock and my cum inside of you until we stop tonight and I get to fuck you again. Understand?"  
Dean nodded in affirmation, tensing up around Sam's finger as he pulled it out to keep it all inside of him. After Sam pulled Dean's pants back up and got him put back together he popped that cum-covered finger into Dean's mouth.  
"Gonna suck my cock and earn my cum tonight, baby?"  
Dean just moaned around Sam's finger and nodded, sagging against his car as the afterglow of his orgasm started to fade and a dull ache spread it's way across his shoulderblades._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original paragraph:
> 
> Fucking while leaning against the side of the Impala was now on Dean's sex not-to-do list. It was a very short list, but it was there nonetheless. It got there by Sam, being the horny fucker he is, just not being able to wait five more seconds. Sam had Dean up against the passenger side of the car on the side of some boring ass highway with his cock balls deep in Dean's ass, pounding hard, with Dean's legs around his waist. Of course, Dean hadn't given two shits at the time cause I mean, come on, who really would have? He didn't notice the pain across his shoulders until they both had calmed down a bit. They were back on the road, Sam asleep on the other side of the car, when Dean felt the dull ache. He'd taken plenty of hits that weekend, and was sitting there trying to figure out just exactly when that particular wound happened when he realized. Fucking Sam. He chuckled a bit at his own joke.


End file.
